This invention relates to IMPATT diode oscillators, the amplitude modulation of this type of oscillator, and to a low cost communications system including an amplitude modulated IMPATT diode oscillator. The terms IMPATT diode and IMPATT mode are described in an article entitled "Basic Principles and Properties of Avalanche Transit Time Devices" by Haddad et al in IEEE Trans. on Microwave Theory and Techniques, Vol. MTT-18, No. 11, Nov. 1970.
It is desirable for many applications that television video signals be sent over low cost and light weight microwave networks. One particular need is for use with a surveillance camera. Presently, cables are strung the 1000 feet or so between a camera and a monitor. To conceal this is costly. Also this wiring is not very practical where the system is to be moved often from one location to another. It is therefore desirable to braodcast these signals. A conventional video broadcast system includes costly and bulky signal processing structures in both the transmitter and receiver and the need for linear detectors.